1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation assistive device, and more particularly to a shoulder joint rehabilitation assistive device.
2. Description of Related Art
To assist a person disabled in upper limbs to support or guide the arms, to reduce the load applied to the arms due to gravity, or to increase the movement range of the arms for shoulder/arm rehabilitation, limb or shoulder rehabilitation devices are provided.
The conventional upper limb rehabilitation device has a series connection structure and comprises a body and multiple arms connected with each other in series and connected with the body. Each pair of connecting arms has a rotating actuator mounted at a joint between the two connecting arms. The arms are connected with an upper limb of a user with connected belts, such that the upper limb or shoulder of the user can be guided to exercise by the rotating actuators.
However, the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device has the following drawbacks.
1. The conventional upper limb rehabilitation device has a series connection structure, so the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is large in volume, is not portable, and is inconvenient in use.
2. The conventional upper limb rehabilitation device has a series connection structure having multiple joints and each joint has a rotating actuator, so the density of the torque of the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is low. Thus, a torque amplifier is necessary for amplifying the torque, so the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is complicated in structure.
3. To control the force or resistance of using the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device, a remote multi-axis detecting device and a control system are necessary. However, the multi-axis detecting device costs high, so the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is expensive.
4. The actuators of the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device are motors, so the upper limb can only be actuated to move unidirectionally. The user cannot move the upper limb in reverse, so the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is not versatile in use.
5. The conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is connected with an upper limb of a user by belts, but the belts will limit the movement of the upper limb of the user. Thus, the freedom of using the conventional upper limb rehabilitation device is insufficient, and this will cause discomfort to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a shoulder joint rehabilitation assistive device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.